The present invention is an improvement of the remote starting system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,478,730 and 3,793,529. The systems disclosed in those previous patents were substantial improvements over the known devices for starting an engine from a remote location, and the system disclosed herein incorporates certain desirable additional features and improvements. The aforesaid patents set forth the background of the invention in detail, including citations of prior art of interest. Subsequently issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,606 also is of interest, but does not disclose or suggest the novel features and attendant advantages of the system disclosed herein.